The primary care practices affiliated with the Indiana University School of Medicine have been an effective venue for clinical research. This research has included studies of medical informatics and translation of research results into high quality clinical practice. Primary care at IU has evolved: in 1996, the primary care community health centers of Wishard Health Services (the dominant provider of care to inner-city Indianapolis) and IU Health Care (an academic managed care organization) were merged to form IU Medical Group-Primary Care (IUMG-PC). Containing IU's primary care practices for general internal medicine, pediatrics, family medicine, and obstetrics and gynecology, IUMG-PC continues to be committed to IU's research mission. In order to facilitate enrollment of clinical research subjects from its 18 practice sites in Indianapolis, IUMG-PC created ResNet. ResNet is a practice-based research network that includes a director, coordinator, programmer/data manager, Projects Committee, and permanent research assistants assigned to IUMG-PC sites. The research assistants are employed full-time by IUMG-PC and are the sole means by which IUMG-PC patients may be approached and enrolled into clinical studies. IUMG-ResNet seeks to participate in AHRQ's Practice-Based Research Network initiative. As part of the year-long planning process under this initiative, ResNet will focus on development in: (1) Medical informatics: IUMG-PC contains the Regenstrief Medical Record System, one of the most sophisticated electronic medical record systems in the world. This system will be enhanced to facilitate patient recruitment and tracking by (a) setting up a Project Management System and furthering the development of existing Web-based hand-held computer-based tool. (2) Recruitment of minority and underserved patients: the long history of enrolling such IUMG-PC patients in general internal medicine will be expanded in pediatrics, family medicine, and obstetrics and gynecology. (3) Translating research into practice: ResNet will increase the implementation and evaluation of practice guidelines and survey instruments for assessing patient-centered outcomes. (4) Financial stability: Various sources of support -- research grants, academic organizations and research centers at IU, health care providers, and private sector companies - will be organized into a 5-year business plan. IUMG-ResNet seeks to become an active participant in AHRQ's network of PBRNs, sharing its research experience and medical informatics expertise.